


Time, Wondrous Time (Gave Me the Blues and Then Purple Pink Skies)

by meet_me_behind_the_mall



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shelby top, Toni bottom, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_me_behind_the_mall/pseuds/meet_me_behind_the_mall
Summary: Toni never bothered to keep track of time on the island until Shelby’s lips pressed against hers. Suddenly, nothing mattered more than counting when she’d get to do it again. Toni finds herself faithfully tracking every milestone she shares with Shelby down to the minute.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Invisible String by Taylor Swift.

In the first weeks on the island, Toni never bothered to keep track of how much time had passed. She was vaguely aware that Nora was tallying the days and once heard Leah mention something about the Fourth of July, but she never thought much of it. As far as she was concerned, it didn’t matter: she didn’t have much to look forward to back home, so why wonder how much she had missed?

That changed after Shelby’s lips pressed against hers. It took Toni a while to think of anything other than Shelby’s manicured nails gently scratching against her cheek and the taut muscle of her abdomen tensing and relaxing beneath her palm, but once she did, she found herself hyperaware of the time.

Two seconds after their lips pulled apart, Shelby sprinted away from her.

Three hours after the kiss, Toni noticed Shelby’s face drop at the sight of the plane.

Twenty-four hours after the kiss, Shelby was wasted and defending the merits of self-pleasure by whirlpool. Toni probably would have been turned on at the thought of little-miss-perfect pressed up against her hot tub if she wasn’t so worried about her.

Thirty hours after the kiss, Shelby took a blade to her matted blonde hair, and Toni fought the urge to wrap her arms around the girl and kiss away all of her problems.

It’s at this point that Toni realized this was probably the most temporally aware she’d been in her entire life. She even convinced Fatin to loan her expensive watch with the excuse of recording when the sun rises and sets. She told herself she wasn’t counting down the days until they kiss again but, of course, she was.

Exactly seven days after their first kiss, Shelby kissed her again and Toni took in everything that was _her_ : the contrast between the sweetness of the lychees and the salinity of the ocean water, the sweat that pooled under her fingers as she tangled her hands in the blonde waves, and the metallic aftertaste of her retainer that she discovered after swiping her tongue across the roof of Shelby’s mouth.

It’s also seven days after the first kiss when Toni touched her for the first time. She reveled in how soft the skin of her neck was when she skimmed her lips across it, how Shelby’s hardened nipples felt between her fingers and against her tongue, and how beautifully the blonde _reacted_ to her. Every brush of Toni’s fingers made her groan, every dirty word whispered sent a shiver down her spine, and every stroke of Toni’s fingers made her impossibly wetter. Toni tried to commit every bit of it to memory in case it never happened again.

Thankfully, it did happen again. Twenty-four hours after their first time under the lychee tree, the girls confessed their feelings to each other on the bluff and sealed the deal by sneaking away and enjoying several rounds of each other. Six hours after that, Toni was jostled awake by the blonde, who leaned down and whispered _please touch me again_ into her ear and how could Toni say no? Only a day later, she enjoyed the pleasant spray of the waterfall as a backdrop against Shelby’s moans as she made her come against her tongue.

It seemed that they couldn’t get enough of each other and that was how Toni found herself here. It’d been seven weeks since the lychee-induced fruition and the pair had had sex thirty-eight times (not that Toni was counting, except she totally was).

“What do you think, babe?” She asked as she spread out the Dawn of Eve blanket on the island summit and plopped in the center.

“This’ll be the best spot for watching the sunset, for sure,” Shelby replied as she sat next to her. “Thanks for invitin’ me up here.”

“I’m glad you were willing after the whole mirror debacle,” Toni added, pulling Shelby into her lap. The blonde was taller but managed to tuck her head under Toni’s chin and cuddle against her chest.

“Your heart’s beatin’ fast, love,” the woman in her arms remarked. Toni can feel it too; her pulse quickened as she remembered why she invited Shelby to spend the night away from the group and thought back to what she overheard sixteen hours ago.

*****

“What about you, Shelby?” Martha asked, pulling Shelby out of her daydream.

“What about me?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Shelby faltered and instinctively twisted the cross around her neck between her fingers. Martha managed to bring almost every conversation back to love, but she’d never directed her line of questioning at Shelby before. Her mind was suddenly crowded with thoughts of Andrew and Becca, but she pushed them both out of her head. Andrew was a handsy cheater who thought of her as a trophy. She loved Becca, she still loves Becca, but she was never in love with her, mostly because she never allowed herself to be.

“I guess I’m not sure. I don’t think I really know what love is,” she finally replied. Shelby wasn’t even aware that Nora was sitting with them until she heard her speak.

“Robert Frost said that love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired,” she drawled, “but I prefer the words of Lao Tzu: being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

Shelby gazed at the wavy-haired girl down the beach. Toni was far enough away that Shelby was confident that she couldn’t hear the conversation but close enough that she could study her expression. Admiring the slope of her jaw and the freckles around her nose, Shelby considered how being with Toni had given her the strength to face life on a deserted island and the courage to embrace her sexuality.

“Then I suppose I have been in love,” Shelby admitted softly, savoring the lightness she felt admitting it out loud. In her relief, she didn’t notice the brunette in front of her raise her eyebrow in surprise, having heard every word.

*****

Toni had Dot to thank for all this, technically. Toni racked her brain for a way to make tonight special for her girlfriend and begrudgingly asked the other Texan for help, who mentioned that Shelby loved the sunset.

As the two sat wrapped up in each other, Shelby explained where to watch for the shimmer of green as the sun slipped below the horizon. The brilliant flash immediately reminded Toni of Shelby’s eyes and she knew she had to say it. “I’m in love with you, too,” she whispered.

The blonde let out a tiny gasp and shifted to meet Toni’s gaze, her expression full of surprise and something softer.

“I heard you on the beach yesterday, talking about love and I had to tell you, I love you too,” she explained, but caught Shelby’s nervous gape and doubted herself. “Unless you weren’t talking about me. I guess I shouldn’t have assumed, I just thought that…”

That pulled Shelby out of her shock and she fit their lips together. Out of habit, Toni timed it. Twelve seconds later, they separated and Shelby leaned her forehead against Toni’s.

“Of course I was talkin’ about you. I just didn’t know you heard me. Caught me by surprise is all.”

Toni let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and asked, “Did you mean it?” Shelby’s emerald eyes met her own again and she nodded slowly. “Don’t be shy then, let me hear it!” Toni teased.

“I love you, Toni. I’m in love with you.”

“I love you too, so much,” Toni added, meeting Shelby’s eyes. The moment was so intimate that Toni almost didn’t know what to do with herself, so she settled on kissing Shelby soundly instead. Shelby eagerly returned the kiss, nibbling on Toni’s bottom lip. The brunette briefly considered how different the kiss was from their first: the once-timid blonde now moaned heartedly when she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

She trailed her kisses along Shelby’s jaw until she reached her ear and found herself unable to resist saying it again. “I love you, beautiful.”

Shelby shivered, both from the feeling of Toni’s breath against the shell of her ear and her words. She responded by reaching for Toni’s tank top and pulling it off with her bra in a single motion. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that,” she admitted as she ran her hand along the side of Toni’s chest.

“I’ll never get tired of saying it,” Toni agreed and reached to undress Shelby. When her shirt and pink bra were on the ground, she attached her mouth back to Shelby’s neck and let her hand cup her chest.

“God, you have perfect tits,” she laughed against the column of Shelby’s throat. Shelby groaned and arched her back, pushing her chest further into Toni. The couple’s thirty-eight rounds together gave them plenty of opportunities to discover what they did and didn’t like. The biggest thing Toni learned about the blonde was her love of dirty talk.

She circled Shelby’s nipple gently as she sunk her teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sucking hard.

“You fixin’ to leave a mark there, babe?”

“I have to stake my claim on the hottest girl on the island somehow.”

Shelby giggled and reached for Toni’s chin, dragging her back up to her lips. Toni pulled away after a minute and this time landed her mouth where her fingers had previously busied themselves. Her tongue twirled around her left nipple while her hand gently pinched her right.

“You look mighty good like this, puttin’ that sassy mouth to good use,” Shelby teased, but it turned to a moan when Toni scraped her teeth against her.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to the person who’s about to make you cum.”

“And what makes you so sure that’s going to happen?”

“It’s been true historically,” she replied while switching her attention to the other side of Shelby’s chest. “If I remember correctly, you came three times last time we found ourselves in this position,” she focused her attention back on Shelby’s neck “and four times the time before that. And every time I fucking loved the feeling of you tightening around me, moaning my name.”

Toni knew exactly which buttons to push to make her girlfriend fall apart and sure enough, Shelby tore Toni’s hand away from her chest and tugged it to her waist. “Please,” she groaned. Toni could never deny Shelby for very long and quickly tugged her own shorts and underwear down, followed by the blonde’s.

“So fucking gorgeous, Shelb,” she whispered. Shelby was sprawled out on her back now, with Toni laying on her side, leaning over. The brunette ran her fingertips along Shelby’s thighs, serving both to tease her and nudge her legs apart. Times like this with Shelby naked and spread before her, wet and wanting, Toni believed that the island was the best thing to happen to her. She let a single finger trace between Shelby’s legs.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” she muttered.

“All for you, Toni.”

“Yeah? Did I make you this wet?” she teased with a grin, barely increasing the pressure and purposely avoiding her clit.

“Mmm, yes, you always do. Even when we’re not doing this.” Shelby gestured between her legs. “Even when I’m just watchin’ you do laundry or somethin’, I’m always so turned on when you’re around.”

That surprised Toni in the best way possible, the knowledge that Shelby wanted her as much and as often as she wanted her. She responded by brushing her finger against Shelby’s clit, watching as her green eyes darkened and she let a muffled groan escape her lips.

“I love touching you.”

“I love it when you touch me. You’re so good, Toni, so good at it.”

Toni doubled down her efforts, pressing more insistently against her, feeling her own arousal grow as she watched the woman under her writhe. She gently stroked two fingers into her. 

“God, you'rere so wet and warm. I fucking love being inside you.” That made Shelby shudder so delightfully that Toni thought she might finish already. That was a wonderful thought, but there was something she wanted to try first.

“Turn over on your side, beautiful.” Shelby was barely lucid enough to respond, but she managed to roll over on her hip, facing Toni. The brunette smiled and slotted her leg between Shelby’s.

“Touch me,” she asked gently. The blonde looked confused but always relished the opportunity to pleasure Toni, so she dutifully ran her fingers through her folds. Toni was already soaking from just watching Shelby beneath her.

Toni watched understanding flash through Shelby’s expression as she sank her fingers back into her. The couple had enjoyed experimenting with a number of ways to get each other off, but this–pressing inside each other at the same time–was new to both of them.

“This feels so…so special,” Shelby professed, pressing their foreheads together.

“It does,” Toni agreed, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

The simple gesture made Shelby’s stomach flutter. “I love you,” she couldn’t help but add again.

“I love you, too, and I love doing this with you. I’ve only ever done this with you,” Shelby gasped from the words and from Toni moving inside her. She kept stroking two fingers into the blonde at a steady pace and brought her thumb back up to her clit to rub steady circles. Toni could tell Shelby was close. The blonde’s hand was still working between her own legs, but she felt it stutter as she got closer. She brought her mouth to her ear and whispered, “Being with you is my favorite thing to do. Not just this, although I fucking love this, but anything. Anything with you is my favorite because I love you so fucking much.”

Toni grinned as she felt Shelby shake beside her, tightening around her hand and moaning her name. She even let a rare _fuck, Toni_ escape her lips and the brunette relished making her swear. But she didn’t let up, continuing to thrust into her and knead her clit.

“Toni, I’m…I already.”

“I know, baby, I’m going to get you there again.”

Somehow, in her post-orgasmic state with Toni’s hand still on her, Shelby was able to figure out what Toni wanted to accomplish, so she continued touching her with renewed vigor, determined to make Toni finish with her.

“God, Shelb, so good, so fucking good.” Toni praised as Shelby brushed hard against her clit and brought their mouths together in a searing kiss.

“I’m close again, Toni.”

“Me too, beautiful. Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too, Toni.”

Shelby’s jade eyes met Toni’s hazel ones, and their gaze held so much meaning it almost made Toni tear up. She was suddenly aware that the girl in her arms was not only everything she wanted, but everything she needed. Someone to hold her accountable when she messed up, someone to help her channel her rage into passion, someone to challenge her when she was foolish, and someone to hold her when she was about to break. Someone to love and be loved by.

These thoughts washed over her and she shuddered and finished against Shelby’s hand, just as Shelby groaned and came again. They were both breathless and held their stare.

Shelby broke the silence, “gosh, that was amazin’.”

Toni agreed but couldn’t bring herself to speak, fearing tears would stream down her face if she opened her mouth. Instead, she pulled Shelby flush against her and peppered her cheeks and hairline with kisses. They settled into their embrace and lay quietly for several moments, letting the serenity of the night sky calm their breathing.

“Do you think it’s too soon for us to be in love?” Shelby asked suddenly a while later.

Toni chuckled quietly, “Not really. Time moves faster for lesbians, so seven weeks is like seven months. And time moves faster on the island, so seven months is like seven years. In fact, I’d say we’re a little behind.”

That seemed to settle Shelby as she curled up into Toni’s side. “We’d better start catchin’ up then.”

*****

As Shelby slept against her chest, Toni considered changing her favorite number from 3 to 7. She shared the island with seven other girls, who managed to weasel their way into her heart. It took seven days after kissing Shelby to make love to her and seven weeks after that to get to this. Seven weeks to tell this perfect girl how much she loved her and seven weeks to hear her say it back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the universally accepted notion that Shelby is a top and Toni is a bottom. Still sweet, but a little less soft. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment.

The days after she told Shelby she loved her felt like heaven on earth to Toni. Sure, she was stuck on an island with little hope of rescue, but they had settled into a routine and food was less scarce. For the first time, she had a group of people to call her family. Her rage had mostly dissipated now that it was channeled into the back-breaking island chores. Most importantly, Shelby gave her something to look forward to, something to hold on to.

She still kept track of the time, but less obsessively now that she was confident that Shelby wasn’t going anywhere. She knew it had been eight days since the bluff and she made sure to remind Shelby how much she loved her on each one of them. Shelby still wasn’t completely out to the other girls (although most had caught on), so Toni busied herself with finding creative ways to slip the message to her.

One morning they lounged shoulder-to-shoulder on the beach and she traced the words into the sand.

Other days, she took a simpler approach and made sure they were paired off for bathroom breaks, where she’d pull the blonde into her arms, kiss her soundly, and whisper how much she loved her.

One day they were both too busy adhering to Dot’s schedule to get a second of alone time, but Toni still made sure to catch Shelby’s eye and mouth the words to her as the group sat around the fire.

Shelby said it back earnestly every time and it never failed to make Toni’s pulse race. The times she said it first, unprompted were even better. That happened five times, not that Toni was counting.

Toni smiled to herself as she walked behind the blonde, knowing she wouldn’t need to orchestrate a clandestine meeting today. The couple had been assigned to fill Fatin’s suitcase at the waterfall. Now that they knew the path, it really only took half a day to get there and back, but Toni noticed Shelby pack enough lychees and goat jerky for the day plus a change of clothes and a blanket. _That’s my girl_ , she thought.

They had been walking hand-in-hand for seventeen minutes before Toni couldn’t take it anymore and leaned over, gently guiding Shelby’s mouth to her own. Even with her time-keeping compulsion, Toni couldn’t keep track of how many dozens of times they had kissed, but she did know that it never got old. By now she had memorized all of the usual flavors of Shelby’s lips: the lychees, the saltwater, and the retainer, but there was always something so distinctly _her_ that Toni couldn’t put her finger on.

Shelby nibbled gently on Toni’s bottom lip and the brunette responded by swiping her tongue across her lips. Shelby quickly gave in to her probings and moaned eagerly when her girlfriend slipped her tongue inside her mouth.

“As much as I’m enjoyin’ this,” Shelby muttered breathlessly before pulling away, “we oughta keep walkin’ if we want to make it back to camp by sunset.”

“I’m in no rush,” Toni replied easily, bringing Shelby in for another sweet kiss before relenting and walking beside her again.

“You’re like Ms. Basketball, right? What’s your favorite team?” Shelby asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Minnesota Lynx, all the way baby!” Toni grinned, “four-time WNBA champions and some of them are hot as fuck.”

“What’s your favorite pizza topping?”

“My–my what?”

“Your favorite pizza topping?”

“I understood the question, I guess I meant who the hell cares?” There was no malice in Toni’s voice, only sly banter.

“I care, so tell me.”

“God, do you ever stop with the icebreakers? I thought I would’ve fucked those out of you by now.”

Shelby was taken aback by Toni’s crassness, but only let it show on her face for a second.

“Do you ever shut up?” she shot back.

Toni had to play her ace; she couldn’t help herself. Besides, she enjoyed dipping her toes back into this part of their relationship: the petty banter that kept her half annoyed and half turned on.

“What, you want me to stop now? That’s not what you said a few nights ago. I believe your words were ‘keep whispering those dirty nothin’s in my ear, please Toni, don’t stop’,” Toni insisted with her best southern accent.

Shelby met Toni’s eyes with an expression she hadn’t seen before. It was teetering on the edge of anger and mischief, with a deep undertone of lust. Before she could give it too much thought, her back was pressed roughly against a tree and Shelby was kissing her hard.

After the first couple of kisses, which she always let Shelby initiate, Toni had gotten used to taking control. She had more experience, so naturally she led Shelby through most of their time together. This time, however, Shelby’s tongue was striking against hers before she could even consider how to respond.

It continued for several minutes and Toni barely felt like a participant. She was more like a very willing bystander to Shelby and her probing tongue. She ended the kiss by biting the shorter girl’s lip, hard.

“That oughta get you to stop yabbin’.”

Toni didn’t respond, but something in her gaze must have given away her residual smugness. Toni could have sworn she heard Shelby growl in annoyance and she quietly filed the noise away under the _really fucking sexy_ category.

Several things happened at once: Shelby yanked her from the tree to the ground, straddled her hips, and ground them to her soundly as she fit their lips back together. The kiss was equally bruising, but this time Toni was able to respond. Her tongue battled with Shelby’s and her hands came up to her waist in an effort to flip them over.

Shelby’s next half-growl half-moan could have made Toni come on the spot. Suddenly she had both of Toni’s wrists pinned above her head with one hand and the other was pawing greedily at her chest. Her soft lips attacked Toni’s neck. She skipped the usual kissing and sucking in favor of dragging her teeth along her throat.

“This is okay, right? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Toni softened immediately, “yes, fuck. It’s driving me crazy, but it’s more than okay. I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

Shelby grinned and set back to work. She tore Toni’s tank top and bra off first, then her basketball shorts. The teasing glint in Shelby’s eyes as she bit down on Toni’s nipple was quickly becoming one of Toni’s favorite things.

“You’re so hot like this.”

Shelby chuckled, “getting’ you off?”

“No, taking control.”

The admission that Toni was very much into Shelby’s gentle dominance seemed to set something off in the blonde. The spark that was lit the second Shelby pushed Toni against the tree was now an intoxicating flame.

Her tongue returned to Toni’s nipple, dancing circles around the bud. She suckled on it harshly, causing Toni to arch her back and groan. Toni found herself amazed that the seductress above her was a virgin when they’d met. Shelby had progressed leaps and bounds since their first shaky encounter, but she’d always had a natural sexiness about her that couldn’t be taught.

Sure, Toni’s chest was extremely sensitive, giving the blonde an advantage in times like this, but _hell_ did she know how to use it. As Shelby’s mouth was working over Toni’s chest, her hand was skating along Toni’s abdomen and occasionally tracing harsh lines into her sides. 

“Please, Shelb.”

“Hmm?” Shelby mumbled with a smirk, egging the brunette on.

“Please touch me,” Toni groaned. She finally moved her hand from where Shelby had pinned it and used it to push Shelby’s fingers to her waist.

“I don’t know, babe. You sure you’re ready?”

The flicker in Shelby’s eye told Toni that she knew exactly what she was doing. She continued grazing her fingertips up and down her legs, purposely brushing between her legs occasionally, but never with any pressure.

“Yes, I’m so wet for you, Shelb.”

When she felt Shelby’s hand pull away, Toni thought she was finally going to touch her, but instead she shuffled down until her breath met Toni’s center. Her mouth worked a dark bruise into her thigh and Toni was sure the blonde could feel her arousal through her underwear.

Shelby surprised her when she ran her tongue over her underwear. Toni had never before considered that something like that could feel good with a layer of cloth between them, but she was so worked up that she could have finished right then and there.

Shelby must have concluded that she’d tortured the girl enough because she tugged her underwear down and licked straight up to her clit. Toni was well past containing her moans and let a string of expletives escape her lips as Shelby worked the bud of nerves across her lips.

Toni tried desperately to keep her eyes trained on the magnificent sight before her: Shelby, still fully clothed, with her head tucked between her legs and her sly gaze meeting her own. She tangled her hand in Shelby’s blonde locks, not to push her closer or try to take back control, but just to ground herself.

Shelby’s tongue lapped at her clit a few more times before dipping down inside of her. At this point, Toni was desperately trying not to finish embarrassingly fast, but her attempts were thwarted when Shelby brought up two fingers and curled them inside her so deliciously. She felt her abdomen tighten and her clit throb against Shelby’s tongue as she neared the brink.

Shelby must have felt it too.

“Close, babe?” She mumbled against her clit. The vibrations made it impossible for Toni to respond verbally, so she just nodded emphatically and tightened her fingers in Shelby’s hair.

One second Shelby had her teetering on the edge with her brilliant tongue and the next she was completely absent. Toni’s eyes skated around to place the blonde, finding her hunched next to her and grinning wildly.

“Wh–what the fuck, babe?”

“You gonna apologize?”

Toni actually laughed out loud at that, finally understanding the little game her girlfriend was playing. The juxtaposition of the picture-perfect princess she met on day one against the still-perfect temptress who’d just denied her so wonderfully was not lost on her.

“Fuck, yes, I’m sorry Shelb. And my favorite pizza topping is pepperoni.”

Shelby’s smile grew impossibly wider and she immediately sank her fingers back inside her and returned her tongue to her clit. Toni was so on edge from Shelby’s earlier ministrations and the very idea of Shelby’s control that it took her all of two minutes before she fell apart beneath her.

Shelby ran her tongue against her, moaning at the taste, then kissed up her chest and neck. She eased her fingers from the brunette and brought them to Toni’s mouth. Toni’s eyes widened as she dutifully sucked them clean: she’d done this with Shelby before, but never the other way around.

“Jesus, babe, I had no idea you had that in you. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” she expressed when she was finally able to speak. Shelby pulled the brunette close and kissed her gently.

“I’m glad you enjoyed. I have wanted that to happen since I laid eyes on you, I just kinda figured it would be the other way around.”

“Really? You fantasized about me doing something like that to you?”

“So many times.”

“Yeah? Tell me.”

Toni’s tone was cocky but laced with tenderness. She enjoyed the knowledge that Shelby thought about her, but she was also genuinely curious about how to best satisfy the girl she loved.

Shelby tucked her head in the crook of Toni’s neck and murmured, “Every time we’d fight, I’d spend the rest of the day thinking about you pushin’ me against the nearest tree and havin’ your way with me. I imagined you tearin’ my top off so quickly that it’d tear and I’d pretend to be mad. Then you’d shut me up with your lips on mine and your hand on my chest. But knowin’ you, you wouldn’t touch me until I literally pushed your hand into me, then you’d get the message and fuck me hard with your fingers and then your mouth. I tried not to think about it for long, but it was like I couldn’t get you and the idea of what that snippy tongue of yours could do out of my head. Then I’d spend the rest of the day all hot n’ bothered.”

“God, that was hot,” Toni groaned, picturing all of it, especially Shelby’s use of _fuck_ as a verb.

“Do you?” Shelby asked, suddenly bashful.

“Do I what?”

“Think about me…in that way?”

Toni chuckled at the fact that Shelby had just fucked an apology out of her but was now shy with her words.

“All the time,” she grinned, “especially about fucking you in my basketball jersey.”

Shelby palmed the black tank next to her with the words “Hopewell Lake Basketball” printed across it. She pulled it on over her bra and grinned at her girlfriend.

“Will this do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and will consider leaving your thoughts and suggestions in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written fan fiction before, but this ship has a special place in my heart and I wanted to give it a try. Please let me know if you liked it and what else you’d like to see.


End file.
